


Pneumonia Isn’t Romantic

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Caught in the Rain, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rom/Com Reference, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Prompt fill for 8jodaiko: David gets caught in the rain
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Pneumonia Isn’t Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8jodaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8jodaiko/gifts).



Patrick glared out the window at the downpour that had started out of the blue. The grey clouds and gloomy atmosphere suited his mood. He turned his attention back to the laundry he was angrily folding on his bed, still fuming. 

He wasn’t necessarily mad _at_ David. It was more he was mad _about_ David. A hot guy in the store, falling all over himself for David’s attention, and then he doesn’t even make a purchase? 

He knows he’s being unreasonable. It’s not David’s fault; he’d been very clear that he and Patrick were an item. But the way he’d blushed and smiled at the attention hadn’t been lost on Patrick. He’d liked it. 

Patrick balled up a pair of socks and threw them in the general direction of his open sock drawer. Should he be more attentive? Did David need that validation from him?

He sighed and got up to put the socks that had bounced off his dresser and landed beside his dining room table into his sock drawer. Maybe he should call David. 

He was just pulling out his phone when there came a knock on his door. He pulled it open to see David, rain drenched and shivering, in his doorway. 

“David!”

“It’s j-j-just you,” David said, his teeth chattering. “I d-d-don’t want a-a-anyone else.”

Patrick sighed and stepped back, holding the door open for David. “I know that,” he said. 

“D-d-do you?” 

Patrick closed the door. “Take your shoes off and get out of those wet clothes,” he said, heading to the bathroom for some towels. 

He returned to find David stripped down to his underwear, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, his body trembling with cold. 

“Did you walk over here?” Patrick asked, wrapping David up in a fluffy bath sheet. He used a smaller towel to fluff his hair. “It’s fucking pouring, Babe.”

“W-wasn’t raining when I l-left the motel,”David replied. He grinned sheepishly at Patrick. “I thought it would be romantic.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow. 

“L-like at the end of Four Weddings and a Funeral,” David stuttered. 

Patrick smiled and tucked the bath sheet more tightly around his ridiculous boyfriend. “Pneumonia isn’t very romantic, David.”

“R-right?” David laughed, the pink returning to his cheeks as he warmed up. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Patrick’s shoulder. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, wrapping his arms around David. He pressed a kiss to David’s still-damp cheek. “You did just walk 8 blocks in the pouring rain for me.”

“I did,” David replied, pulling back from their embrace and offering Patrick a smile. 

“I mean, your hair is like, totally wrecked,” Patrick said, tossing aside the towel he’d used to dry David’s head. 

“Worth it,” David whispered, leaning in again, this time for a kiss. 

Patrick sighed and ran his fingers through David’s rain-dampened locks. “I kinda like your hair like this.”

David scrunched up his face before pursing his lips for another kiss. “Don’t get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly. And I’ve had wine. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think! And come play with me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
